


The Next Step

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost Kiss, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Lavender Brown Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Romance, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Seer Luna Lovegood, Tony Stark Lives, Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Bruce can't say no to Lavender, no matter the favour.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Lavender Brown
Kudos: 4
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following events:  
> MMF Bingo B1: Lavender Brown  
> MMF Rolladrabble June 27th Fake Dating  
> WCC's Cast the Dice - Almost kiss
> 
> Thank you starrnobella for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to Marvel Studios and JKR. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

“Can you do me a favour?” Lavender asked, busting into the lab without knocking. 

“Jeez, Lavender, you can’t just come in without knocking,” Bruce said, putting down the tech that he was working on. He turned to face her, scowling. “What if it was radioactive?” 

Lavender shrugged, completely unconcerned. “I can make a quick exit if I need to.” 

Bruce shook his head. “That’s not the point,” he said, scowling at her. 

She propped herself on the stool next to him. “You love when I come to keep you company,” she teased. 

Bruce scowled, but he didn’t argue. “So, what did you need?” he asked, looking at Lavender curiously.

“My ex is getting married,” Lavender explained. “And I’ve been invited because we’re still friends, but I don’t want to show up alone.” She bit her lower lip. “I don’t want people to think I’m still the bitter ex, or that I’m forever alone, or some shite.” She wiggled in her seat, subconsciously reaching up and brushing her hair out of her face, her fingers lingering on the scar that marred her face.

“I’ll be your date,” Bruce agreed. 

“My boyfriend,” she clarified before looking up at him in surprise. “Wait, really? You’ll do it?”

“Don’t have anything better to do,” Bruce said with a shrug. Since defeating Thanos, Bruce had thrown himself into some research with Tony. He spent most of his time in the lab, happy to keep to his own business.

“Oh my goodness, thank you!” Lavender said excitedly. She gave Bruce a quick hug, flashing him a warm smile. “You’re the best. I’ll text you the details!”

She was gone before Bruce could even respond. That was Lavender… always in a hurry. 

“Guess I need to get out my tux,” Bruce muttered under his breath before returning his attention to his work.

* * *

“Thank you again for this,” Lavender said, taking a sip of her champagne. She flashed him a warm smile. “Plus, you look super handsome.” 

Bruce scoffed. “You don’t need to butter me up, I’m already here,” he teased.

Lavender blushed.  
“Plus, it’s been cool to attend a wizarding wedding,” Bruce said, looking around the large tent. Like most of his siblings, Ron had chosen to get married in the backyard of the Burrow. 

“Lavender!”

Turning, Lavender smiled when she saw Ron and Luna approaching. 

“Congrats!” she said, smiling at them both. “Luna, you look stunning.”

“Thank you,” Luna said brightly. 

“Thanks for coming, Lav,” Ron said, hugging her tightly. “Who’s this?” he asked, looking at Bruce.

“Bruce, her boyfriend,” he introduced himself, giving Ron his hand. 

“Nice to meet you!” Ron said. “I didn’t know Lavender had a new boyfriend.” Ron gave her a look. 

“It’s still kinda new,” Lavender said, blushing. 

“The two of you will have a long and happy life together,” Luna said, looking at them both with a dreamy look in her eye. 

Bruce, who had been taking a sip of his champagne, nearly choked. He looked at Luna, his eyes wide.

Ron clapped his hands together to interrupt the awkward silence. “Well, thank you both for coming and celebrating with us. I hope you both enjoy the rest of the night.” The newlyweds then hurried off to the next set of guests to greet. 

Sitting in her seat, Lavender took another long sip. “We won’t have to stay much longer.”

“What did the wife mean?” Bruce asked. “Her comment was sort of… strange.” 

“Luna has always been a little strange,” Lavender said with a shrug. “But I mean… She can also be kinda…” Lavender trailed off, blushing. 

“What?” Bruce pressed. 

“Psychic,” Lavender whispered, looking at Bruce nervously. “But I mean, I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“Come on, let’s grab cupcakes, I saw them at the dessert bar and I am in the mood for them,” Bruce said, switching the topic.

Lavender followed him, eager for some sweets.

* * *

“Thanks again for coming with me tonight and pretending to be my boyfriend,” Lavender murmured as they stood on the doorstep of her small cottage. They had a great evening, but she still couldn’t get Luna’s words out of her mind. 

“I had a good time,” Bruce told her. “Great company and delicious food. Not a bad way to spend a Friday night.” 

“Well, I owe you one,” she murmured, peering up at him. 

Bruce looked at her, gazing into her eyes. His gaze dropped to her lips, and Lavender held her breath, slightly leaning forward. 

Just when she thought he was going to kiss her, Bruce stepped back and cleared his throat. “Er, I’ll see you Monday at work.” He stepped away before she could say anything and headed down the sidewalk to his car. 

Letting out a sigh, Lavender entered her home. “So close,” she muttered, shaking her head.

* * *

Bruce had his hand on the door handle of his car before he stopped himself. “What am I doing…” he muttered. He wanted to kiss Lavender… He had for quite some time. And with how beautiful she had looked tonight, Bruce wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He wanted to take that next step with her.

 _Then do it_ , he heard the Big Guy whisper in his mind.

“I will,” Bruce said, turning and marching back up to her door. He knocked firmly, waiting for her to answer it. 

“Bruce?” She asked in surprise, seeing him standing there.

He closed the distance between them, cupping her face gently as he pressed his lips to hers. 

Lavender responded eagerly, pulling him inside and closing the door behind him, all while kissing him senseless. She pressed her body against his, moaning wantonly.

Bruce responded in kind, silently thanking God that he had turned around and went back for her.


End file.
